Crash and Burn
by BHKL
Summary: Written by: L - ALTERNATE UNIVERSE - Losing everything, you turn towards the unexpected. The unexpected leads to trouble. Can Luffy dig himself out of this hole he's fallen into? Or will he continue to happily fall towards the abyss?
1. Disclaimer Page

Disclaimer Page: Crash & Burn

First, this story is written by my best friend L. Since the story characters are linked to the ones on this account, the story will be on this account.

L does not own One Piece

L does not own Mia, Kaytlyn, or Arabella.

L does own Ran

This story is **AU**. For those who don't know what that is, it's Alternate Universe. So there are no pirates.

**Rated M** for drugs, rape, sex, violence, death, etc etc.

**Romance Aspect Pairings:**  
LuffyxOC, LawxOC, SanjixOC, ZoroxOC

If these do not tickle your fancy, please keep your flames to yourself (IE: "I don't like it cause Luffy is so OOC!") . Direct critiques welcome though. Enjoy.


	2. Into the Abyss

The news of Ace's death sent Luffy to his knees as he screamed and cried and yelled that everyone was lying, that there was no way Ace could be dead! The cops told him it had been a drive-by; he had been walking home from work when a car pulled up to the sidewalk and started shooting.

He took five shots to his chest and back before he finally fell, and the damage to his body afterwards was so extensive that they almost couldn't identify him. The day of the funeral friends of his from all over came to see him off, most of them from the 'Whitebeard' gang that Ace had joined when he was 17.

The one that caught Luffy's attention was the man named Marco, whenever Ace would come to visit that man would always come with him. Luffy rushed up to the blond and grabbed him by the collar, shaking him as he screamed. "HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN! FIRST SABO! NOW ACE!" Tears spilled down his face as he cried into Marco's shirt, flinching when he felt arms wrap around him. "HOW MANY MORE PEOPLE ARE YOU TRYING TO TAKE FROM ME!"

All the blond could do was wrap his arms tighter around the smaller boy as his own tears started to pour. "I'm so sorry Luffy…"

It was unfortunate that there was no rain to hide all the tears shed that day.

_I hurt myself today_

_To see if I still feel_

A week had passed and things just seemed to get worse for him. He was hungry but he didn't want to eat, he didn't want to be alone but wouldn't answer his phone, it was his second to last year of high school so he needed to study but all he did was lay in his big room, in his big house, staring at the wall unfeeling. It took Zoro and Sanji breaking into his house to get a reaction out of him at all.

"What are you doing here?" He tried to say, but his voice was dry and gone from misuse and lack of water.

Sanji looked sympathetic, but Zoro just glared and pulled the younger boy out of bed. "You've been laying in here for a week!" He growled out, "We all understand how you are feeling but you know both of them would want you out and living the best you can, not wasting away!"

Hearing these words caused Luffy to feel the opposite of better, instead they filled him with so much rage he was shaking.

"YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!"

Zoro jumped back as Luffy swung for his face, not wanting to fight his friend but ready to take him down if necessary. Thankfully Sanji got in between them and pushed Luffy back onto the bed, then blocked Zoro from stepping any further. "We just came here to make sure you were ok. No one had heard from you in so long we were afraid that you...anyway, this is not a time for friends to be fighting, we will come back another day; ok Luffy?"

The boy in question just looked at him with dull lifeless eyes then turned away from them to curl back up into a ball. Zoro scoffed and walked out of the room in a hurry, slamming all of the doors in the process with Sanji reluctantly following. When he knew for sure that they were gone he let the tears flow, he was losing everyone: Sabo to a car accident, Grandpa Garp to a heart attack, Ace getting shot, and now he was losing his friends! They don't understand how he was feeling, the pain and sadness slowly covering his body in a coating so thick it was hard to breathe. Stuffing his face into his knees, he screamed his anguish loud enough to have the neighbors yell at him to shut up.

'I need to get out of here,' He thought. 'Maybe go find Zoro and apologize.'

Pulling on a coat to go with his shirt, shorts and flip-flops, he slowly trudged out of the house his gramps used to own, leaving the happy family white picket fence, wanna-be happy suburb behind him and entering the deep, dark parts of town. Gangs, druggies and prostitutes were on every corner just trying to make a living and get what they needed to see the next day, so Luffy paid then no mind and continued on his way.

As he approached the end of another street, he saw a tall man of about 6'1 with light blue jeans covered in black spots, a yellow hoodie with black sleeves and hood with a smiley on the front; on his head he wore a white fuzzy molar hat with light brown spots on it, covering his black hair save for the back and the side burns, the dim street lamp revealed that the man wore a goatee and had heavy bags under his eyes. In his tattoo covered hands he was holding a bottle of vodka and a handful of pills, popping one at a time and helping them go down with a swing of his drink. The man noticed the way Luffy was looking at him and smirked.

"What do you want kid? Can't you see I'm busy?"

Despite the cold and careless way the man was looking at him, Luffy nodded his head towards the pills in his hand and asked. "Let me have one of those. What do they do?"

The man with the pills stared for a long time before bursting out with laughter. "Mah mah, I like you kid, my name is Law. And these bad boys are home-made pain killers, much stronger than anything they give you at the hospital or drug stores, this stuff will make up feel like everything that can hurt you doesn't mean a thing. Here," The man, now named Law, passed two pills over to Luffy and then passed the bottle of vodka.

"I'm Luffy...thanks." Quickly popping both pills in his mouth he chased them with a big swig of the drink, then handing the bottle back to Law; he copied him and leaned up against the wall. A few minutes passed and he was disappointed that nothing felt different, he tried to turn his head to tell the other guy off but suddenly he was on the ground, everything felt numb and tingly and he couldn't stop laughing, hearing Law laughing above him. The taller man helped Luffy stand back up and they stood there laughing together about nothing at all, not caring when other people looked at then crazy.

Soon they both started popping pill after pill until there was nothing left, leaving them disappointed on the inside but still laughing on the outside.

"Hey man, I know a place where we can get some more," Law tried to whisper, but it came out as more of a giggle snort spoken word hybrid.

Feeling eager about something for the first time in days, Luffy was quick to follow Law anywhere. Watching as the taller man pulled out a cell phone and pushed a single button, waiting a few seconds before yelling and laughing into the phone that he and a 'friend' needed a ride to a place called 'Magnetic' to see someone named 'Kid'.

"Don't worry," he said "Killer will be here in a sec."

In the small but still sober part of Luffy's mind he figured he should be concerned about getting in the car of someone named 'Killer', but the rest of his drug heavy mind could only let him laugh and nod his head. He didn't know how much time had passed, but soon a sleek black car pulled up and Law started walking to it. Opening the front door he looked back to luffy and called for him to hurry up, not wanting to be left behind he rushed over and climbed into the back. When he got inside he looked over to the driver's seat to see a man with long blond hair that covered the upper half of his face at the wheel.

The driver took off without a word and let the loud house music flow throughout the car. Luffy could hear Law say that the driver's name was really Killer because his dad had a really sick sense of humor and thought it would be cool to have a child with that name so that's how it happened. He didn't really remember much of the conversation but he learned that the blond didn't hate his name and that he was happy with his life so everything was ok and that they would be at the club soon.

Some more time passed in a blur before Luffy felt himself being pulled out of the car and into an empty warehouse. He was confused until he was pulled inside and the still quiet of night was replaced by a loud blasting of music playing and people screaming. Many times he had to be rescued by Law or Killer because some man or woman had tried to pull him out onto the dance floor or because they had touched him in some places he didn't want to think about.

"HEY! If it isn't Trafalgar Law! Who's the shrimp behind you?" a deep voice with excited undertones called out from a crowd, the trio moved in that direction to find a circle of couches surrounding a table. At the center of attention on the biggest couch was a pale man with bright red hair spiked up with a sweat band around his forehead, fiery red eyes looked at the three men with a strange and lost gloss to them, and red stained lips grinned up at them.

"Heh, Luffy, this is Eustass Kid, Kid, this is Luffy, we were hoping you could hook us up with some more for that good stuff, if you know what I mean?" Law pulled the younger boy to sit next to him and some girls from nearby were quick to jump in their laps, bouncing and grinding against them. It made Luffy feel uncomfortable but Law was quick to grab one of the girls and start making out with her, pulling her clothes off in a rush. Kid laughed at this and waved his hand at all the things he had spread out on the table before him.

"I don't have any of that stuff but I do have something new you and your friend should test out for me. This time it's a drink that should blow your fucking mind, give it a shot runt." The red head drug dealer handed Luffy a little test tube filled with some strange pink liquid that bubbled at the top. After hesitating for ten seconds, he finally took the drink and the rest of the night was lost.

'_Whoa man look at him go!'_

'_HAHAHAHAHA!'_

'_Dude he just pulled off her top!'_

'_That little man can dance!'_

'_How 'bout coming home with me cute stuff?'_

All these voices and sounds whizzed over his head and everything started to spin, suddenly he got scared, where was he? Wasn't he going to go look for Zoro? Why did his head hurt some much and who were these people talking to him?

"Hehehe, heeeeey, monkey man, I'm gonna get you home ok maaaaaaan, haHA!" he could hear someone talking to him and felt arms around his body but he felt so limp. All he could do was just let himself be carried away; he didn't know time anymore and since when was the sky orange? Suddenly he felt the cold sidewalk against his face and through blurry eyes could see a yellow sweatshirt talking to him.

"Hmmm...didn't know I was this fucked up too, let's just rest here for a while man."

All Luffy could do was nod his head, he tried to look around but he was so tired. The last thing he could remember was footsteps coming closer and a voice.

"Well, look what we have here."

_I focus on the pain_

_The only thing that's real_


	3. Sinking Further

**Authors Note:** If you read chapter 1 previously before this update, please go back and re-read it. It was updated though not to much.

* * *

_He was standing a few feet away from the edge of a cliff, looking down at the ocean below him while the wind blew strong enough to push his hair into his face. Looking around he noticed that he was alone except for another person sitting at the very tip of the cliff facing away from him. This person had a very familiar hairstyle with a very familiar hat placed on his head, the longer Luffy looked the harder he had to fight not to cry and run to him._

"_Ace? Is that you?" he choked out._

_The man sitting on the ground turned his head back in Luffy's direction just enough to see his smile but his hat hid his eyes. "Luffy…" He whispered in a far away voice._

_The tears finally managed to break free and the younger boy fell to his knees as he tried to catch his breathe. "I knew it was just a dream...I knew there was no way they could be telling the truth! I mean, there is no way that you could be de-"_

"_Luffy...I'm sorry," Ace whispered again in that far away voice._

_Luffy gasped and covered his ears, shaking his head because he refused to hear those same words be spoken again by anyone._

"_No...no...you...y-you promised. PROMISED!" he began to scream as his heart started to throb from the pain. "YOU PROMISED YOU WOULDN'T DIE!"_

_The slowly fading figure in front of him just smiled and looked away, face pointed up at the sky._

"_I'm so sorry, but...I need you to wake up."_

_The smaller boy just shook his head no and tried to crawl closer, but Ace just kept getting further and further away and was starting to become harder to see. He started to scream when the words started to repeat in his head._

"_wakeupwakeupwakeupwakeup wake up wake up wake_ UP WAKE UP."

"AAAAGHHHHHH!"

Luffy jolted up, rushing to look around for the piece of himself that he was so desperately missing, only to find that he wasn't on a cliff with Ace but in a room he didn't recognize. When the realization hit him he grabbed and clenched at the thick sheets beneath him as he let the tears fall down once again.

"Um...I know you must be pretty upset, because you're crying and whatnot, but the grip you have on my chest is quite painful."

Luffy flinched and released his grip, wiping away his tears to look down beside him. On his right side lay a girl with tan skin and long curly dark brown hair that looked long enough to reach her mid back, she was wearing a pair of shutter shades so he couldn't see what color her eyes were, but that wasn't what he was looking at. Her chest was completely exposed because of her lack of shirt which in turn caused him to notice his lack of clothing as well, this and the fact that they were laying together caused alarms to go off in his head thinking that the worst had happened. "Um...uh," he tried to force out. "d-did we...do anything?"

The girl lying next to him frowned for a moment before she smirked and began to laugh at him, causing the frown to move to his face. "Don't worry nothing happened between us, I brought you two back to my place and put you on the couches. But whatever you guys took last night had you burning up like crazy so I took off your shirts and turned on the fans for you. I don't know what caused you to do it, but the next thing I know the two of you are climbing into my bed like it's yours. I thought it was funny so I didn't flip my shit like most girls would…" As she explained all this she pointed to her right side where a familiar black haired man lay on his side not budging despite all the noise.

"Oh...his name is Law," Luffy said to himself, memories of the night coming back to him and groaning when he remembered some of the more out of character things he did.

"And you are Monkey D. Luffy, you shouted it in my ear plenty of times last night. I'm Ran Bard just in case you forgot," The girl replied sitting up and moving the blanket to get off the bed. Luffy felt even more relived when he saw that while the shirts were gone, all three of them still had on some kind of cover on their lower halves. When he heard Ran ask if he needed any medicine he shook his head no because he felt fine, but quickly nodded his head and jumped out of her bed when she offered him something to eat.

As they sat there quietly eating the food, the dream he had came back to him and his content smile faded from his face. Looking down at the food, he was upset to find he no longer had the will to eat and just wanted to go back to sleep. The still topless girl sitting across from him noticed the change in mood, but refrained from commenting which he appreciated. He was tired of people asking questions, telling him what to do, and acting like they understood how he felt.

A month had passed since the death, the funeral was a week ago but time seemed to stand still and the despair he felt was only pushed to the side by temporary answers to everything that was wrong. He hadn't meant to say it, but when he did it felt good. Not enough to make everything better but it let some sunshine in.

"My brother...died a month ago."

He watched as she stilled her fork and a frown made it's was onto her face. He waited for her to be like everyone else, to say she was sorry when she didn't even know him, to ask him all the annoying questions that would only make him want to run away again, to spew out a sob story of her own about how she lost someone too. But when she opened her mouth he was stunned.

"My car broke down last week," she spoke these words in a carefree and simple way, as if she had much better things to do than worry about someone dying. Then she returned to her food like nothing had changed leaving Luffy in a limbo on how to react. He tried to make himself mad but he couldn't feel anything unlike when Zoro told him that he needed to go back to his life because it's what Ace, Sabo and Garp would have wanted. He realized the difference was welcome and dropped the subject.

Even thought he didn't touch his own, Ran ate her food with no problems and took both plates away, when she came back he had already put the rest of his clothes on and was standing by the door. She walked over to him and watched but didn't say anything and he had a sudden urge to see what was behind the shutter shades. He reached his hand up to her face but she caught it and shook her head, giving him a soft lift of the lips and a small tilt of her head.

"If you can, try not getting so trashed next time, I won't always be around to pick you or your friends off the streets." As she said this she opened the door for him and moved out of the way. Luffy shrugged and walked outside without saying anything, and didn't bother to look back when he heard her whisper something before closing the door. Finding his way back to his house wasn't that hard seeing as his sense of direction was nowhere near as bad as Zoros. Thinking about his best friend made him feel bad and a little lonely, and while he knew classes had already started for Zoro and Sanji, maybe he could send one of them a text later.

Time was passing and everyone was getting older, first meeting Zoro in his freshmen year, followed by Nami who was one grade above him, Usopp a freshman like him and Sanji who was a junior like Zoro. Now Luffy and Usopp were juniors, Nami was a senior and Zoro and Sanji had already gone off to junior colleges. The only good thing that happened with everyone moving up was that Luffy had befriended a freshman named Tony Tony Chopper, a small boy with a big sweet tooth and a love for big hats that wants to become the world greatest doctor.

Because he was thinking all these thoughts Luffy almost didn't notice when he reached his house, only snapping out of it because he had run into the fence surrounding it. Hopping over it and making his way inside, the first thing he did was look at the family picture hanging in the living room that he had turned into a family shrine were he would sit for hours praying and crying. Looking at it now though just made him angry so he avoided it most of the time.

Walking into his room he pulled out his cell phone and scrolled down his contact list to the Z's, clicking on Zoro's name and typing out a quick text.

_~I'm sorry~_

After staring at the phone for ten minutes he was ready to give up hope but the familiar buzz caused to snatch his phone off the pillow he had set it on.

_-Its ok-_ Was all that it said, but that was enough to bring a small smile onto Luffy's face.

He got his fingers ready to text back but his cell buzzed again before he could say anything

_-I heard something interesting-_

Luffy raised an eyebrow and quickly texted back.

_~What? They have a cure for bad sense of direction?~_

He let a small smile come onto his face as he sent what he thought was a funny text. A few minutes passed and when he got his reply all traces of happiness were gone.

_-Yosaku and Johnny both say they saw you at 'Magnetic', and that you were acting crazy drinking everything placed in your hands and even saying that you were popping pills! Is this true Luffy?-_

The boy in question sat still for a moment and thought to himself. Should he tell the truth, or lie and say that everything said was made up. But as he sat there he realized something; he really didn't give a fuck.

Pressing a single button on his phone he held it up to his ear and waited, and after a few rings he got an answer. "You do realize I'm still at school right?" Zoro questioned in a slightly irritated voice. Luffy just laughed, his friend always sounded angry so it was nothing new.

"I'm sorry, just wanted to ask if you could come over, I wanted to...say sorry about what happened the other day."

"Hm… fine. I'll be there when school is out. You better answer all my questions when I get there though!"

"Heh, don't worry I will."

Before Luffy hung up he thought he heard a soft female voice talking to Zoro, but didn't think twice about it. The older boy wouldn't be there for a few more hours so to pass the time he took a shower and actually finished a plate of food before going to his room and falling asleep to the sound of the ticking clock. A few hours later the sound of banging at his door woke him up, and remembering who was coming over caused him to jump up and rush to the door. Zoro walked in without waiting and set his belongings by the door, shaking his head no when asked if he wanted a drink.

"Just tell me what's going on Luffy. Is what they told me true?" When he asked this the irritation in his voice was stronger than the norm and he refused to move from his spot by the door.

Feeling his own irritation bleed into his own words in response he snapped back. "Yeah I know all you care about is an answer. Yes I was at that club last night, yes I was drinking, yes I was taking pills and you know what? I felt great, for the first time in weeks I was happy! I felt free and amazing and I'd do it all again in a heart beat!"

Luffy actually started to say that he had originally left the house to find Zoro but changed his mind at the last second. "Law and Kid didn't ask questions and just gave me what I wanted so I have no regrets."

He watched Zoro take a sharp inhale before he replied in a deep and serious voice. "You were with Eustass Kid!? And you took drugs from him! He is a pimp and a drug dealer, did you pay him? Cuz if you didn't then he'll come after you Luffy! Are you fucking kidding me right now?!"

"No of course I didn't pay him. He told me I didn't have to! That I could have whatever I wanted cuz I was with Law, nothing bad is going to happen!"

Zoro stared back with eyes full of disbelief, shaking his head. "I know losing Ace was hard for you, it was hard for all of us, but that is no reason to throw yourself into the same life he was living! Do you want the same thing to happen to you!?"

The second the words left his mouth he knew he had gone to far, the heartbroken look on his best friends face was enough to tell him that.

"Get out." The words were so soft they almost weren't heard.

Zoro tried to take it back and apologize but was cut off by Luffy's glare.

"GET OUT!"

The green haired male just nodded his head, grabbed his belongings and left.

When he heard the door close all the strength left his legs and he fell to his knees, trying his hardest not to let his sobs be heard just in case it made Zoro come running back in. When the tears stopped running he slowly stood up to go wash his face, and while he was doing so heard his phone ring. Walking over to pick it up he answered in the calmest voice he could muster up.

"Hello?"

He almost jumped when the person on the other end yelled so loud into his ear it almost popped.

"Hey monkey man! Havin another party at Kid's place! Tell me where you live and we'll snatch you up! You down?"

It was Law, and what sounded like girls screaming and laughing behind him, and even though Luffy knew Zoro was right about it being wrong, he desperately wanted to get rid of the pain in his chest. A simple yes and his address was all he said before he hung up the phone.


End file.
